


Fixing Whats Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, I might change the title honestly if something feels better, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's consensual they're just dumb horny teenagers, Kenma is a sassy shit, M/M, Mainly to Akaashi cause they're bffs, Pretty much everything is the same just Akaashi and Kenma never play volleyball in high school, Trans Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Akaashi end up meeting in middle school because of volleyball, but stop playing before high school.</p><p>Pretty much what happens when they miss meeting Kuroo and Bokuto in high school and meet in college instead. They're pretty sure that those two beauties will be their downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is mainly just giving you background to what's different and how they end up meeting. Or how Bokuto and Akaashi end up meeting. Kenma still ends up going to Nekoma and Akaashi still goes to Fukurodani they just never meet those volleyball captains.

Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma had been friends since middle school, meeting after their volleyball teams played in the same school. In the five minutes started talking after a game they hit it off, exchanging numbers to be able to talk more. They kept in contact between random meetings after volleyball games.

Both didn't really care enough for the sport enough to play it through high school, even though the high schools they ended up going to were known for their volleyball teams. But they did stay in touch with each other, personalities matching up easily along with them being the same age making it easy for them to get along.

Another thing in common between them were their extremely conservative parents that keeping them in the closet for the most part. Kenma's parents assumed they had a perfect straight daughter and Akaashi's assumed they had a perfect straight son. It made their hanging out outside of games a bit awkward when their parents would joke that the two would be cute together or being asked if they were dating. I was a joke to their parents but both of them still weren’t allowed to have the door to their rooms shut when the other was over.  
  
It wasn't until their first year in high school that they grew closer. About a month after Akaashi and Kenma meet in middle school Kenma had very plainly stated to the taller that he was trans and wanted to be called a boy when they weren’t in the presence of their parents of classmates. Akaashi nodded, asking a question or two before dropping it politely and accepting the statement. Later Akaashi scoured the internet for answers to the questions he was too nervous to ask, ending up looking very heavily into the LGBTQ+ community.That night felt like a revelation to Akaashi, feelings validated and showing he wasn’t alone. But he kept the revelations to themselves for years, wanting to be completely positive about his feels before going through the stress of telling anyone.

It took two years before Akaashi came out to Kenma in the midst of their video game playing. Akaashi's parents (who had given up on the teenagers getting together)  had been out for the day so they were able to speak freely without whispers or worries of being heard. For once Kenma had felt comfortable in a binder bought in secret and clothes that were hand me downs that were too small for Akaashi. They still hung off his shoulders.

 "Hey, Kozume?" Akaashi had pipped up, voice cracking from a whisper to a bit louder. "Kenma. You can call me Kenma. We’ve known each other for years and that formal stuff is so annoying." That was a normal response, but still showed Akaashi that he was listening. There was a pause, small gulp, and deep breath before Akaashi spoke again. "Kenma, I-I think I'm agender. I mean I'm pretty sure I am, I've been thinking about my gender and sexuality for a long time and I just wanted to be sure."  
  
That's when the game paused and Kenma shifted to look at Akaashi, now very invested with their conversation. Akaashi had swallowed hard. "How long is a long time?" Kenma was staring, questioning with those soft golden eyes. "Um,  a little while since you came out to me. I started looking things up. I never felt male exactly but didn't feel the want to be female. At first I thought I was a transgirl but when I got more into it things made sense. Nothing fit well for the feeling besides being agender."

There was a long silence as Kenma processed the information.

 Akaashi had begun squirming nervously. Those eyes felt like a weight. "So they and them as pronouns?" There was a nod, black waves bouncing with the movement. "Are you gay too?" This time there was a shrug. "Bisexual, I think." There was a tug and then Kenma's face in front of theirs, leaving a moment for them to pull back before Kenma kissed them hard. That's how Kenma Kozume ended up as their first kiss.

 

* * *

  
  
Neither of them had really thought about volleyball again until their second year in high school when Kenma met Hinata. Karasuno's team had gone to Nekoma for a practice match, the two ended bumping into each other and becoming friends. At first Akaashi was hesitant about the new friend but, eventually they allowed themselves to be dragged to a volleyball game. Kenma wanted to introduced Akaashi to Hinata, and ending up introducing them to the whole team as well. The experience made them want to curl up into a ball, their height being commented on first since they were taller than most of the team.  
  
All of it made them self conscious until Hinata jumped up in front of him, filling their sight from the jump to make eye contact. "Akaashi, you're so pretty! And tall!" That was the first thing out of the mouth of Kenma's new friend.

They blushed lightly, being called beautiful and being called pretty boy teasingly were things they’d gotten used to but the genuine tone made the blood rush to their face. Then the black haired setter that rivaled their pulled him back. "Hinata, you dumbass! Don't just jump in people's faces like that! Doesn’t matter if they’re pretty or whatever." Akaashi barely caught the muttered agreement but that was it, it sent the blush down their neck and made Kenma hide a smile. Karasuno had quite an attractive muscular captain and pretty vice captain but, Akaashi's eyes had been on the tall snide blonde middle blocker.

His gaze weakened Akaashi’s knees and apparently all of their composure because after the match those were the eyes they looked into as they lost their virginity. That’s how Tsukishima Kei ended up as their first.

 

Of course Kenma knew almost the second he saw his friend again. “Happy you came?” There was a growing smirk hidden behind his hand. Akaashi just glared.

 

* * *

 

  
Kenma and Akaashi would attend most of Karasuno’s games out of support, getting know most of a little at least. They stayed in touch with Hinata and Kageyama through high school and to college. Kenma and Akaashi ended up as roommates, happy to taken the money given to them by their parents to get the smallish apartment for their “happy couple”. That was the only way to get their parents off their back. It was worth pretending to be a perfect couple to not having to worry as much about the rent. Akaashi was pre med, Kenma majored in computer science so paying for the textbooks made their wallets light as air. Not that Akaashi wanted to be a doctor or nurse but it made his parents happy. Kenma's parents assumed the computer science degree would go to some how working somewhere amazing and important.

Akaashi got the joy out of singing in the bar Kenma worked at. That and Akaashi had started hormone therapy behind their parents back once they turned 18, finding ways to grow their hair out had been harder. Kenma wasn't so lucky, too nervous about his parents seeing and hearing the changes on one of their visits.  
  
As unlikely as it seemed, anti social Kenma ended up bartending while Akaashi ended up working in antique book store about a block from said bar. It was only two blocks from their apartment so at least it was convenient. Their shifts overlapped almost completely for the most part, Akaashi would get out a few hours earlier and just hang around the bar waiting for their roommate to get off so they could walk home together. Bar patrons could get creepy fast, that was something Kenma had learned it during the first week working there. So Akaashi would hang around the bar waiting for Kenma's shift to end, occasionally singing on open mic nights after enough pushing from their blonde friend. Akaashi sang a lot in private but doing it in public took a bit of shoving on Kenma’s part.  
  
That was how Bokuto found Akaashi, singing beautifully with a voice he swore could only belong to a siren. Kuroo had a late lecture that day and he didn't want to be bored in the apartment alone and now he was so happy he came to the bar. The second the beautiful singer got off stage, Bokuto attempted to push through the crowd to be able to talk to them. Of course the first thing he did once he was close was trip over the leg of a bar stool and barely catch himself right in front of the singer. The singer and the blonde bartender jumped in surprise, their conversation coming to a quick halt to stare.

  
  
The singer watched Bokuto pull himself up and straighten out his clothes quickly. "Hi! I'm Bokuto." There was a slow blink of slight annoyance in response. "Akaashi." He wasn't expecting the stranger to be so intimidating but oh, were they gorgeous and those eyes that felt like they stared right through him. "You're, uh, a really amazing singer. Like woah. It's like um, shit, those pretty mythological things that sing and pirates follow them?"

One of those perfect black eyebrows raised slightly. "Bokuto-san, are you drunk?" Where the words uttered calmly as Bokuto sat down. "What? No! Okay, maybe a bit but you're just really attractive and it's kind of intimidating."  
  
Akaashi had to hide a smile by taking a sip of their drink after that comment. Even just meeting him they never knew someone to be so honest.It was a bit endering. "Are you sure, because you almost tripped and fell into my lap a few minutes ago." They unconsciously continued staring, so captured by the yellow eyes. Kenma had eyes of a similar color so they thought that they should be used to something like this by now but they weren't. Kenma's eyes resembled melted gold while Bokuto's were capturing and made them feel like they were being pinned down by a bird of prey. It took a second for him to come back to listen to the question that was just asked of them. "You look kind of athletic, what sport do you play? Or did you play?"

Oh, of course that was the first things he asked. "I used to play volleyball back in middle school. Mostly I just jog now, or play again when one of my friends talk me into it."  
  
With the mention of volleyball Bokuto became far more interested in the conversation. "Volleyball? Seriously? I played all through middle school and high school! I'm on my university's volleyball team too. I was the ace and captain in high school. I'm a pretty great wing spiker." He leaned against the bar, flexing a bit as he did in an attempt to show off. Blue eyes flickered from his face to his arm for a split second. "Have you been singing for awhile because you have a really great voice. You can really hit those high notes. Do you sing here often? I'd love to hear more and I can already tell my friend is sending me angry texts about waiting outside.” Those black curls hugged Akaashi’s facial features as they nodded a bit hesitantly. Bokuto spoke so quickly it was hard to keep up.

"Every open mic night pretty much." Bokuto's grin widened considerably. "Awesome! I'll be here to hear it next time too! See ya then hopefully!"

  
  
When Bokuto bounded out of the bar he almost almost slammed directly into Kuroo. "Dude I just meet the hottest guy ever and his voice makes you feel like you're going to- Fuck, I don’t even know. You have to come with me next time. Be my wing man or something." Kuroo laughed, giving his friend a slap on the back. “Sure dude.”

  
  
After the white hair ducked out of the bar Akaashi turned back to Kenma who had the corners of his mouth twitching up. It look a second before the taller huffed. "What's with that look?" The blonde bartender smiled, leaning over the counter a bit. "I'm pretty sure that whoever was flirting with you is sexually attracted to your voice, he was half hard when he got over here. That or his dick is just really big. You'd like him either way, you size queen." Akaashi was now very much regretting ever sharing any of their kinks with Kenma. That’s the last time they ever drank. "I'm starting to regret ever telling you anything, Kenma."


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto stayed true to his word, coming to see Akaashi at least twice a week to hear the singer’s hypnotizing voice and to talk to them. Around the end of the first week of this happening Akaashi opened up more, realizing that Bokuto wasn’t just attempting to sleep with them. Most of it was idle chit chat, nothing serious about their personal lives. It had always devolved into mindless flirting that sometimes turned into Bokuto getting teased by the pretty singer.

 

It wasn’t until two weeks after meeting Akaashi that Bokuto able to convince Kuroo to come with him. The middle blocker’s class schedule had returned to normal finally so he was able to get a drink with Bokuto instead of letting his best friend spend all his grocery money on drinks by himself.

 

“Bokuto, what if I fall in love with this suspected siren and steal him from you?” Kuroo teased, nudging his friend. All that was given in response was a shrug, not a cry of outrage like he was expecting.

 

“I couldn’t blame you for trying man. He’s gorgeous and the way he sings with all passion in the world for every song. Ugh, he could kill me and I’d thank him for it. Like I would come back as a ghost just to say thank you. I’m just thinking about him and my heart hurts. I’m having a heart attack. Kuroo, save me quick, give me mouth to mouth I’m dying.” Bokuto groaned, holding his chest and leaning on his roommate dramatically.

 

“You don’t give mouth to mouth for heart attacks.” Kuroo laughed at his friend and shoved him off as the two walked into the bar, sticking to the wall to inch closer to the bar. There was steady rock music filling the air which he was far from complaining about. Once Kuroo looked up he paused and cursed. “Oh, fuck you were right.” 

 

Akaashi’s blue flannel shirt was tied around his waist, leaving him in his black tank top. Their boot heel stomped on the stage with the beat of the drum coming from the speakers, making the cowlicks loose from their small ponytail bounce and catch the light. It gave them a sort of halo effect that didn’t match their pissed off, emotional singing at all.

 

“Told you so.” Bokuto was in the same state as his friend, unable to take his eyes off Akaashi. If this is how they took out their frustrations the wing spiker had no problem with it. He would happily encourage it even. The lights on the stage shown off the sweat on the singer’s skin and when Bokuto met those blue eyes he swore his heart fluttered.

 

Kuroo was bouncing nervously. God, was the singer hot. He really wanted to talk to them too. Maybe even kiss them, those lips looked so soft. He decided he needed a drink to get his thoughts in order and he promptly pulled Bokuto with him to the bar get one. Shit, the bartender was cute too. What was with this bar? He raised two fingers to get the faux blonde’s attention. 

 

Kenma walked over after serving a drink to older college girl and Kuroo quickly used the excuse of it being loud to lean in closer. The singer had a little competition in Kuroo’s eyes now but, that was obvious to the bartender who shifted under the middle blocker’s stare. “Can I help you..?

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Kuroo quickly apologized “Could I have a rum and coke?”

 

The bartender nodded and Kuroo was about to ask for his name until Bokuto butted in, finally tearing his gaze away from Akaashi.

 

“Do you have Sex in the Driveway?” 

 

Kuroo wanted to groan and slam his head against the bar. Give it up to Bokuto order something like that.

  
  
“Excuse me?” The bartender startled, flushing a little at what was just said to him. Kenma could never tell when something was a weird drink name or just someone attempting to flirt. A surprising number of people came to the bar already drunk. Knowing Bokuto from his visits to attempt to woo Akaashi it could be either.

“It’s a drink, Sex in the Driveway.” Bokuto pulled up the mixed drink’s ingredients on his phone. “I saw it made once, do you think you could try? I can pick something else if that’s easier.”

 

Kenma just nodded as he looked at the recipe on the phone, still a little confused. Why did his roommate's admirer always ask for the strangest drinks?

 

“Thanks, Kenma.” Bokuto beamed at the bartender like he usually did.

 

The blonde was fast enough that it wasn’t long until the drinks were slid back across the bar. “Should I just start a tab for tonight?”

 

Bokuto nodded and turned back to the stage, watching Akaashi move as he sang. Mostly those hips swaying. The flannel swayed and it made Bokuto thank whatever gods gave Akaashi such sinful hips.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay with you if I flirt with him? And maybe do more than flirt...” Kuroo asked, trailing off as the song ended and Akaashi walked over to the two.

 

There was a small nod of acknowledgment to Bokuto and a hello then a curious stare in Kuroo’s direction.

 

Bokuto mouthed “Go for it.” As Akaashi eyed Kuroo a bit suspiciously. Kuroo picked up one of those slim hands, kissing the back. “Hello there gorgeous, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

 

Akaashi smiled and let their hand be kissed. It was a bit strange, slightly endearing, but strange. “Oh, you’re Bokuto’s friend. I’ve heard about you. I’m Akaashi Keiji.” When Akaashi sat down they were sandwiched between Bokuto and Kuroo almost immediately. They had already had two shots before singing tonight, having an especially rough day. It was a rare that they drank at all so they were already feeling warm and being between two hot bodies wasn’t helping.

 

“Bokuto told me that you’re gorgeous but words couldn’t describe you. Or your voice, you got some pipes huh?” Kuroo was practically purring as he smirked over the rim of his glass.

 

“I sing a lot so I guess I do. Bokuto-san said I was gorgeous?” Akaashi was about to look over to the wing spiker when they felt the rough calloused hand find theirs, picking it up and examining them gently.

 

“He said that you use to play volleyball and still do sometimes. Setter?”

 

Their brows furrowed a bit. “Yeah, I am how did you-?” 

 

Kuroo grinned as he cut them off. “Your hands. Setters always have these really pretty, dainty, talented hands. I wonder what you can do with yours~” Kuroo winked, kissing inside of the former setter’s wrist softly as he completely bullshited his response. Bokuto had told him on the way over. 

 

By now Akaashi was used to flirting but Kuroo was so much more intense. The kiss to their wrist so soft it almost tickled. It sent a shiver down their spine and all the blood to their head. Akaashi was about to speak when Bokuto laughed. 

 

“Dude, you’re a middle blocker. You don’t exactly spike all too often. You can’t really appreciate shit like that about setters.” Bokuto glanced over, eyes lingering on the slim fingers. He was trying to inject himself in their conversation but it wasn't exactly working. It was kind of upsetting, even if he told Kuroo he didn't mind.

 

Kuroo set his drink down with the predatory smirk still on his face, making Akaashi shift under the hungry look. “Well from what I’ve been told, you’re much more of a singer than a setter. Though, I would happy to let these pretty fingers make me sing.”

 

The younger’s blush creeped down their neck and they took their hand back. Were all of the friends Bokuto had mentioned like this? Maybe they should knock this friend down a peg so they wouldn’t flirt so hard.

 

After listening in for a while, Kenma tugged his ponytail out to hide behind the curtain of hair. Such intense public flirting made him uncomfortable.If Akaashi was in actual danger or uncomfortable he would do something but, for now it was fine. 

 

“I would do that Kuroo-san, but I think you’d be a little off key.”

 

Bokuto knew Kuroo was actually a pretty decent singer, but that didn’t stop him from laughing so hard he was close to tears. Kuroo was glaring daggers at his friend while Akaashi tried to get help from their bartender friend. Kenma just bit his lip to hide laughter as he poured a shot.

 

All the look earned them was a shot in front of them while Bokuto and Kuroo got their second drinks since the first ones disappeared almost completely by now. Akaashi’s nose scrunched up as they took a sniff of the clear liquid, sitting it back down. Akaashi didn’t drink often and their shots from earlier had their head humming already. This one also smelled far stronger than either of the ones before.

 

Meanwhile, on either side of them, Kuroo and Bokuto had started up a small conversation that usually centered back on the two cheekily flirting with the singer. It was kind of like taking turns, attempting to one up one another and win their affection.

 

Akaashi really didn’t mind at first, it being something they had gotten used in the time being at the bar. Eventually they couldn’t take anymore of the cheesy, competitive flirting was getting worse by the second. They didn’t drink, the shot smelled strong, this was probably a bad idea, but of course they decided to suck it up and tilted their head back to let it slide down their throat. When they placed the glass down they were already coughing and holding their throat at the burn. Whatever Akaashi had been handed it was the strongest that the bar had.

 

Kuroo reached a hand out to make sure the other wouldn’t fall back them, laughing a bit. Akaashi’s hand gripped his bicep to help steady themself. He was laughing a bit. “Aw, you not used to doing shots baby? I can get the taste out of your mouth~” The middle blocker purred, leaning down just enough so he was practically whispering in Akaashi’s ear. 

 

They nodded, not really knowing what they were agreeing to to get the taste of their mouth as Kuroo leaned down. The middle blocker hummed with the content of kissing them deeply only to regret it a second later. Their lips were soft but they tasted like rubbing alcohol. He pulled away and handed them his drink instead. 

 

The singer greedily took it and took two large gulps. It eased the pain a bit, but there was a still a burn in the back of their throat. Akaashi became a little more aware of their position now that they weren’t coughing. They were leaning mostly into Kuroo and squeezing one of the muscular arms. “You know if you’re going to flirt, you should at least follow through when you kiss me.”

 

Despite the jab, Kuroo took back his drink to take a sip of it himself.  “I would love to kiss you more if your kiss didn’t taste like death after that shot.”  His nose scrunched up a bit as the taste lingered a bit. “Maybe you should try something sweeter like Bokuto has. Look at it, it’s blue and has lemons in it. He knows all the sweet things.” He glanced over at Bokuto who was now trying to chat up the bartender as Akaashi finally removed their hand from his arm and turned to face his white hair friend.

 

Bokuto perked up a little, glad to have Akaashi’s attention again. Talking to Kenma he was just getting one word responses as the bartender walked around. “Get bored of Kuroo? Did you realize that I’m better?” He wiggled his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink, now halfway through his second drink of the night. He scooted a bit closer to the singer.

 

Akaashi just shook their head, giggling a little bit from the alcohol. “No, I just want to ask Kenma for something to drink that won’t burn like hell and what you’re drinking looks really pretty.” They gestures to the bright blue drink.

  
The sides of Bokuto’s mouth twist with amusement when they laughed and he slid the drink towards them. “Try some, I saw it on this YouTube channel where this guy makes all these crazy good alcoholic drinks so I make them a lot for me and Kuroo. You should come over sometime so I can make one for you, then we wouldn’t just be hanging out a bar all the time.”  

 

Of course Akaashi was just nodding, continuously sipping on the drink as they were being talked to even though they weren't really listening. “This is really good. What is it? I want one.” Everything was getting too loud and fuzzy for them to focus. Alcohol wasn’t really something that mixed well with them, as they only really drinking on New Year’s Eve and barely even then. 

 

Kenma was back over to Kuroo again, serving him a new drink since Akaashi had stolen his to attempt to soothe his throat. The messy hair was a little bit attractive Kenma has to admit, he wondered if it was natural if he styled it like that. If it was on purpose he was really fucking stupid. Kenma was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. God, let it not be someone drunk why did he take this job he asked the universe but when he looked over he wanted to roll his eyes. 

 

It was Akaashi leaning half across the bar to tug on Kenma’s sleeve.

 

Kenma swatted the hand away and gently pushed his roommate back into their seat. “Stay on your side of the bar. What do you need?

 

Akaashi pointed to Bokuto’s drink. “I want one of the blue lemony drinks. They’re so good.” They bat their eyelashes at him like they weren’t going to get their way. 

 

Of course Kenma couldn’t say no to those eyes but, he could water down their friend’s drink so it was barely alcoholic. When he turned around and set it down in front of him he tugged his roommate's attention back to himself. “There you go. Now you’re cut off, no more drinks.”

 

Akaashi let out a whine but happily took the blue drink, batting his eyelashes at Kuroo. “Would you give me some of your drink if I asked?” 

 

Kuroo just raised an eyebrow and chuckled, setting his drink down. “Watch where you point those things. You could make anyone give in with eyelashes that long. Too bad I deal with Bokuto’s pouting on a daily basis so they don't work on me.”

 

Their was a huff from the singer and they took another sip of their drink. “Fine, you can keep your shitty drink. I just won’t let you kiss me anymore. Maybe I’ll let Bokuto kiss me instead.” Akaashi went to back to turn to Bokuto until Kuroo grabbed their slim waist to keep them in place.

 

“Hey, I’m always up for kissing pretty singers with amazing voices.” Kuroo leaned a little bit closer, abandoning his drink. 

 

Akaashi leaned towards Kuroo in return, letting their noses brush. They lowered their voice so only Kuroo could hear. “What about sleeping with singers?” They smiled as they watched those dark eyes across from them flicker up from their lips to their eyes as they widened.

 

“Oh, fuck yes.” He beamed and stood up, grabbing the singer by the waist to pull them off their stool. “Bokuto, I’m leaving. I’ll pay you back tomorrow for my drinks.” Kuroo grinned at him a bit drunkenly before pulling Akaashi out of the bar with him.

 

 As they left the wing spiker's eyes widened. Bokuto groaned and collapsed dramatically with defeat onto the bar. “Nooo, Kenma this wasn’t suppose to happen. I've been trying to get with Akaashi for weeks! Where did I go wrong?”

 

“A lot of places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this will be BokuAka, Kuroo is a good guy he wouldn't sleep with someone while they're drunk. 
> 
> Also Akaashi is agender and uses they/them pronouns, Bokuto is calling them he because they didn't ask. Ask for people's pronouns kids.


End file.
